


Happiness Is Rule Number One

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Meaning of happiness ?Love probably





	Happiness Is Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddeanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/gifts).

> To you, S.  
Hope you enjoy this tiny fluffy thing with our boys.  
xo, Bluebird <3 
> 
> To the readers,   
Hope you enjoy this cute story.

Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester knew each others since they were kids. They met when Sam just turned 5, Gabe was already 10. They were close friends, Gabe always was protective of his little Sammy, he’d have done anything for him. As the years grew they got closer and closer. Sam grew up to be a strong independant teen and Gabe a young man really intelligent. Sam first told Gabe his feelings weren’t platonic one night when the two were skyping. Gabe was away in college, for the first time they were away from each other and they missed the other, Sam told him he loved him, Gabe told him they couldn’t be together. 

Gabe loved the kid, but that was the thing, Sam was a kid, no matter the love he had for Sam he knew it was wrong to even try to have a relationship with him, because of those five years. Gabe told him as much, his heart breaking when he saw Sam’s face with tears and red and the lack of happiness in his eyes, those eyes he had seen open and happy. 

So Sam kept it shut afterwards. Didn’t talk about his feelings anymore, until he graduate college. At 22 he had invited Gabe to have a drink with him to “celebrate” graduation. And then he looked at Gabe and said, once again eyes wide, open, happy and wanted.

“Gabriel, I haven’t stopped loving you since we were child. You told me no 7 years ago because I was a kid but I am not a kid anymore. Do you still love me?”

Gabriel had froze and slowly, very slowly nod, yes he loved Sam and Sam as right, he wasn’t a kid anymore. “Yes, I still love you Sammy. I always will.” he had replied. And Sam had kissed him like he never kissed anyone else, like Gabe hasn’t been kissed as well, Samuel was his sunshine. 

Ten years later, Sam is 32 and Gabe 37, and soon to be parent of their second child. They adopted the two, they married five years back, got their baby girl not long after and were both happy. Sam owned his own law firm, Gabe his bakery and they had time for both each other, their child and their dogs and cats. 

Everyone was jealous of their relationship as it was a rare kind of relationship. They knew each other forever, they’ve always been together and that was okay for them, they didn’t need anyone else but the other.

But it wasn’t just rainbows and unicorns, they fought like every couples do but they both realized that they were silly and they loved the other too much to mess it up. They usually apologized at the same time an giggled like kids. And that was it. They often had long talks that could end in the middle of the night. They were open together, ready to talk about anything, anytime. 

That what made their relationship the best, they protected each other, they loved each other, fought and talked like best friends. They were just open of who they were and what they wanted.

And mostly, they wanted the other forever. 

And in the end, isn’t that the most important thing? Love and happiness over what people may say, or occasional fights? 

I would say that it is

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated.   
Thank you guys !  
<3


End file.
